Lost Sister
by Buffy Anne Halliwell
Summary: A challenge response, about Paige being a rebel person and her sisters dealing with her, trying to make her accept her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a challenge response to tibetan mastiff, the challenge is: "When Piper and Phoebe find Paige, Paige is a trouble maker, a rebel. Paige parties, drinks, smokes, likes death metal music, and is a pole dancer. How will Phoebe and Piper cope with a rebel sister?"_

_For Paige, I took idea of Rose McGowan's character in Planet Terror, Cherry Darling, even I'll use that name._

_Hope you like this._

_And as for the other stories, I'll continue them as soon as I get vacations :P which will be in a couple of days, so don't think i've forgotten about them._

* * *

It was a sad moment for the Halliwell sisters, it was the day of their older sister's funeral. Piper and Phoebe hugged Leo and Cole fiercely looking for comfort but they couldn't find any.

None of them noticed when a black haired girl entered, she had white skin and was wearing an inappropriate outfit for a funeral, she had black leather jacket over a red top, black leather mini skirt and matching black boots.

At the end of the funeral, everyone stood up to pay they respects to the family.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the black haired woman said when she was in front of one of the sisters.

**"**Thank you," Phoebe said, "how did you know Prue? From work?"

**"**Obviously no," she answered looking down at her clothes, "just… just from around, you know."

**"**Have we met before?" Phoebe asked looking at her with more attention, something seemed familiar.

**"**No… didn't took the chance," she muttered, "anyway, my condolences,"

**"**Thank you" Phoebe shook the woman's hand, receiving a powerful premonition that made her lose her balance.

"I saw him… the demon that killed Prue!" Phoebe said when the premonition ended.

**"**Shax? What was he doing?" Leo asked her.

**"**He was killing that girl," Phoebe said looking around.

**"**What girl?" Piper asked.

**"**The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her." Phoebe said looking around at the empty mausoleum.

Suddenly they were attacked by bounty hunters that were looking for Cole, but they vanquished easily, after that they went home hoping that the girl in Phoebe's vision would show up,

By night, with no sign of her and no time, Phoebe and Cole shimmered to the alley Phoebe saw in her vision.

"Are you sure it's here?" Cole asked looking around at the alley.

"Yes, I recognize that sign," Phoebe answered pointing to a lighting sign. It was a night club.

"And why do you recognize that place?" Cole asked with a playful look, he knew that club was famous for its dancers, Phoebe just shrugged.

They waited for almost an hour with no sign of Shax or the young woman, until they heard the sound of a motorcycle, it stopped at the end of the alley and when the rider took off the helmet it revealed the woman in Phoebe's premonition.

"Cole, that's her!" Phoebe warned.

"Come on," Cole held her hand and pulled towards the girl, but before they could reach her Shax appeared,

The girl by instinct threw her helmet at Shax but didn't do any harm, however she took the chance to run away,

Shax teleported in front of her blocking her way, she gasped.

Cole and Phoebe where at the other end of the alley, they saw how Shax materialized an energy ball in his hand and threw it at her.

"No!" Phoebe screamed, but to hers and Cole's surprise, the woman orbed.

The woman opened her eyes, she closed them when Shax attacked her and she expected to feel the impact of whatever it was he threw, but she didn't feel anything, in spite of her confusion she ran on the opposite direction straight to where Cole and Phoebe were running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe stopped her while Cole threw energy balls, one after another to slow down Shax.

"Let me go!" the girl yanked her arm off of Phoebe's grip and went away.

Cole and Phoebe returned to the manor and explained to Leo and Piper what happened, about their innocent orbing.

Leo and Cole went to investigate with the Elders and the Underworld and they found out that the Source sent Shax to kill that person because he was sure she was a Charmed One.

Phoebe and Piper summoned grams to ask about the girl. Patty came in ghostly form too, the two together confessed that indeed there was a fourth sister, half witch, half whitelighter but they had to give her away to keep her safe from the Elders and their rules.

"Bring her home," Patty pleaded before she and grams faded away.

"So where do we start?" Phoebe asked in general.

"At the church," Piper answered, not very thrilled about having another sister.

Phoebe and Piper went to the church, looking for Sister Agnes, their mother told them she was the one who took the baby years ago.

Talking with Agnes, the sisters found out that their half sister was adopted by the Matthews family, so their next move was to go to Social Services and find out more.

At South Bay Social Services, Piper and Phoebe entered and talked to the first person they saw in a desk.

"Hi, we want to see if you have any information about a girl that was adopted twenty four years ago," Piper said, right to the point.

"Uhm, we sure do, but I'm not authorized to give information about adoptions," the woman replied.

"Then lead us to someone authorized," Piper pushed.

The woman took them with her boss, Mr. Cowan who at first didn't give any information but when the sisters told him their story about that adopted girl being their half sister he decided to help them, he looked in the files. All they have to look for her was the birth date, the name of the church and the last name Matthews, fortunately, it was enough for Mr. Cowan to find a match.

"Here she is," Mr. Cowan read from the file, "Paige Matthews… looks she was approached by a social worker eight years ago when her foster parents died but…" he flipped through the file.

"But?" Phoebe asked, not liking the idea of her half baby sister losing her parents and being adopted again.

Mr. Cowan frowned, "but the case wasn't finished… the social worker's report says that she only could talk to miss Matthews once, and after that she couldn't find her anywhere, I'm sorry.

"Do you have any more information that can help us find her?" Phoebe asked.

"All I have is the address where she lived with her foster parents, I hope it helps you," Mr. Cowan said writing the address in a piece of paper.

"Thank you so much," Phoebe said and took the paper.

It was getting late, so the sisters hurried to get there, they were worried about any attack from Shax; when they arrived there, they found themselves in front of an empty house.

Phoebe tried to open a window but it didn't budge, Piper blew up the door lock.

Inside, the house still had some stuff in there, some dusted furniture and papers thrown over the floor.

"Looks like someone left in a hurry," Phoebe said.

Piper tried to turn the lights on but the power was off. The only light source was from the public lightning outside.

They went upstairs, and the rooms were also a mess, with things scattered on the floor.

"I guess this was Paige's room," Piper said from the doorway of said room, it had some posters on the walls, a couple of books left on a shelf, and the closet was open and empty.

"Why don't we go where Shax attacked her, maybe she lives around or something," Phoebe suggested.

"It's all we've got." Piper agreed.

They drove fast, hoping that Paige was still safe.

Once there, they walked through the alley, "hey, I remember this!" Phoebe said excited picking up a black helmet, "Paige threw this at Shax, we can scry for her!" she said excited.

"Well done Phoebs," Piper said with a light smile.

Back at the manor, they got ready the map and the scrying crystal, Phoebe wanted to find Paige, not only to save her from Shax, but also because she wanted to meet the lost half sister. On the other hand, Piper was just interested in stop Shax, she had no interest in rebuild the power of three.

"Got her!" Phoebe said, looking at the address the crystal pointed, "she's close to where we were, by the alley."

"Leo!" Piper called at the same time as Phoebe said "Cole!"

When they orbed and shimmered in, Phoebe asked them to take her and Piper to where the map pointed, they did what asked.

There, the only place nearby was the night club, "do you think she is in there?" Piper asked, looking at the place.

"Let's find out," Cole lead the way inside.

The four walked through the crowd, asking random persons if by any chance anyone knew Paige Matthews, they only got negative answers.

"Let's ask the bartender," Leo suggested, but the bartender didn't know who Paige Matthews was.

They were walking around, hoping to see her somewhere, until Phoebe noticed that Cole was looking straight at a dancer on the stage.

"Cole?" she called him with some jealousy.

"Found your sister," the half demon said pointing at the dancer.

"Oh my god!" Piper said surprised, "she's a stripper?!"

* * *

_Short first chapter, but it was just the intro._


	2. Chapter 2

Once Paige finished her dance, she headed to the dressing rooms, not noticing the four persons following and calling for her.

"Hey Paige!" Piper called but due to the music and the crowd Paige didn't hear her.

The sisters and their couples tried to enter the dressing room after Paige, but a tall strong man stopped them.

"You can't get in there," the man said with authority.

"Please, it's important, we need to talk to her!" Phoebe said.

"If you want to talk to Cherry you have to wait outside, no one other than our girls cross this door," the man said not budging.

"Cherry?" Piper asked with a frown.

"Yes, now move along people," the man said and pushed them lightly in the opposite direction, they made their way through the crowd and left the club.

In the meantime, Paige was changing her clothes, when she was dressed she grabbed her jacket, took her keys and headed out via the back door that led to the alley where she always parked her motorcycle and where recently Shax attached her, and unfortunately for her, the killer demon reappeared there like the last time, in a swirl of wind and smoke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Paige screamed shocked.

Shax didn't say anything, he grabbed her by the neck and lift her a couple of feet off the ground, making it hard for Paige to breathe.

She tried in vain to get free from the strong hold, the world around her was fading away because of the lack of oxygen; she tried to kick him but that only pissed Shax off, he threw her hard against the wall, barely conscious she tried to stand up and run, but she still hadn't fully recovered her breath and now her head was pounding, the last thing she heard was someone scream, "hey!" and then everything was a blur, it was hard for her to focus, everything seemed so surreal.

When Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole walked out the club they lingered in the street for a while planning their next move, when they heard someone screamed "who the hell are you," quickly they ran to the origin of the scream. They headed to the alley and saw Shax shocking Paige, and her weakly kicking him, then they saw how Shax smashed their half sister against the wall. This got Piper angry, "hey!" she yelled at Shax and started to blow him up over and over again, but this only made the demon take a step backwards with every attack, weakening him but not nearly enough to defeat him.

Phoebe ran to check on Paige, "Leo! Heal her!" she asked her brother in law when she saw blood on her half sister's forehead. Leo ran to them and healed Paige while Piper kept on attacking Shax.

"Paige, we need your help to vanquish Shax, this might sound crazy but there's no time to explain" Phoebe said in a rush, "please, we need you to read this spell along with us," she showed her a piece of paper.

"Spell? What are you guys, witches?" Paige asked confused and unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah, and so are you… we hope."

Leo, in an attempt to distract Shax jumped to his back, Piper took the opportunity to join her sisters, she and Phoebe joined their hands with Paige's and a blue light surrounded them, Paige tried to release her hands but the Halliwells held on tight.

"Just read this!" Phoebe reminded her.

The three read from the paper, "evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell," with this Shax screamed in pain and exploded.

Paige was shocked, she didn't know if she was hallucinating or dreaming when she saw her attacker exploded.

When they thought they were safe, two bounty hunters shimmered in and attacked Cole who managed to dodge the attacks.

"Go! I'll deal with them!" he said and an energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Be careful!" Phoebe warned.

Leo orbed Piper, Phoebe and Paige to the manor.

Paige felt lightheaded and saw her surroundings change in the middle of blue and white lights.

"What was all that?" Paige held her head, she was sure she was bleeding but somehow there was no sign of any blood or injury at all, "how did we get here?" she stood up and walked around to find an exit, when she saw the front door she walked towards it.

"Wait!" Phoebe held her arm to stop her, "we'll explain everything, just don't leave please."

Paige looked at Phoebe, she didn't want to stay there but she wanted to understand what was happening.

"Fine," Paige replied with an impatient tone.

"Ok well, first of all, I'm Phoebe, and that's my sister Piper," the now middle sister said as she pointed to herself and Piper, "and that's Leo-"

"Yeah whatever, just cut to the chase," Paige interrupted.

"We are your half sisters," Piper said bluntly.

Paige didn't seemed surprised by that information, she just stared at them.

"I know," she replied with a cold tone.

"Wha… wait, you know?" Piper asked, she didn't expect that reply.

"What I want to know is what the hell are you," Paige said defiantly.

"We, the three of us are the Charmed ones," Phoebe said, also surprised that Paige already knew they were sisters.

"And is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"You have a power, At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself," Phoebe continued.

"I'm able to protect myself… have been doing it for eight years… so thank you for saving me, and it's cool you're witches and have powers and all, but I'm not interested in being one of you," Paige said and turned to leave. She was by the door when Cole shimmered right in her way startling the youngest sister, she orbed in her spot for a second.

"What happened?" Paige asked regaining her balance.

"You orbed," Cole answered in a casual tone.

"See? You have a power," Phoebe joined them.

"I don't want it, so save your magic to yourselves," she again tried to leave but one more time she was stopped, this time by Piper.

"Wait, before you leave, at least let us show you what good magic can do," the eldest said, recognizing some of her own stubbornness and even Prue's in Paige.

Piper guided Paige to the attic, Phoebe followed.

"Let's call mom," Piper said softly to Phoebe who nodded and arranged the candles on the floor, Paige just sighed and watched.

"Here these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide," Piper and Phoebe chanted holding hands.

Paige watched in awe how someone appeared in the middle of the candle's circle.

"There's someone here we thought you should meet," Phoebe said to Patty, she turned around and saw Paige staring at her.

"Paige!" Patty said happy, she walked outside the circle and became corporeal, she hugged Paige.

"Welcome home," Patty said, however the response she got from Paige wasn't what she expected. Paige pushed her back.

"Paige?" Patty called hurt.

"This is too much," Paige said and ran away.

Piper and Phoebe ran after her.

Paige left the manor and ran to her foster parents's house, she locked herself in there.

The next night, Phoebe and Piper went back to the club, they saw Paige's motorcycle outside.

"Hi, we're looking for Paige… I mean, Cherry, can you ask her to come here?" Piper asked the same man that was guarding the dressing room last night.

"She hasn't come yet," the man said.

"But we saw her bike outside," Phoebe said, with some concern.

"It's been there since last night," the man said, not really caring about that.

Then the sisters remembered that last night Leo orbed them all to the manor; that explained why the bike was still there.

The sisters went back to the manor to scry for their sister, the crystal pointed to the address they knew was where Paige's foster parents lived.

Paige was sleeping over the carpeted floor when there was a knock on the door.

"Paige?" Phoebe called, "come on, we know you're there."

It took more knockings to wake Paige up, slowly she walked towards the door to open it, she didn't say anything to Phoebe and Piper, she just let the door open and went back to what used to be the living room, where she was sleeping a minute ago. She sat on the floor with her back to the wall and grabbed the bottle of whiskey again, it was almost empty.

Her sisters walked inside, looking around the place, the first time they were there they thought it was abandoned.

"Hey," Phoebe said softly to Paige.

"What do you want," Paige said after a sip of whiskey.

"We were worried about you," Phoebe answered.

Paige snorted, "why."

"Because you're our sister," replied.

"So?" Paige asked and drank the last of the bottle, then she threw it away.

"Why didn't you talk to us before?" Piper tried a different approach, "if you knew we were sisters."

"Because your mother abandoned me, for me that is a clear way of saying she wanted me away," Paige said with a cold tone.

"She didn't want you away," Phoebe said.

"Yeah right, a woman has three girls and out of the blue decided she didn't want the fourth one living under the same roof," she replied harshly.

"There were circumstances out of mom's control," Piper said.

"I don't care about that, It doesn't matter, now if you excuse me, I'm late for work," Paige stood up and wobbled, Phoebe held her.

"You're not going anywhere, you're drunk," Phoebe said.

"It's not the first time and it's nothing I can't handle," Paige said and pushed her sister away and walked out.

Phoebe and Piper remained in the dark house, their instincts telling them to go after Paige, but they didn't know how to approach her.

"She's even more stubborn than Prue," Piper said irritated by why wouldn't Paige just listened to them.

"She's holding a lot of pain," Phoebe said, "she thinks she was unwanted… we have to make her understand that we care about her."

"Do you?" Piper asked.

"Do I what?" Phoebe asked her.

"Care about her?" Piper said.

"Of course I do, she's our sister Piper" Phoebe said, not understanding her sister questioning that.

"We don't know her, we've barely talked to her,"

"So what, you're not going to give yourself a chance to get to know her? Your other sister?"

"Is just that… we just lost a sister, and Paige appeared in our lives right after that and…" Piper said in thought.

"Piper, you're not replacing Prue if that's what you're implying," Phoebe said in understanding.

"The reason I wanted to approach Paige was to use the Power of Three to kill Shax, for Prue… and that was it, I never thought about approaching a long lost sister, I only thought about killing Shax with her help."

Phoebe hugged her sister, "this is a change none of us expected, and it's hard for all of us, but we'll get through this, and for now, I want to help Paige, not only because she's our sister, but also because she's an innocent, and that's what we do."

"You're right, so where do we start, I think we're pushing her away every time we try to reach."

"Well, I guess by giving her the answers she wants, and only mom and grams have those answers."

"And we need those answers too," Piper said thinking that it would had been nice if at least they would had known they had a sister somewhere.

* * *

_That was it for chapter 2, hope you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews and follows :)_

* * *

Paige was walking through the street, she felt overwhelmed by everything, someone tried to kill her twice, that someone was a demon, her half sisters were witches, they turned her into a witch, killed the demon together, took her with her dead birth mother who abandoned her, and abobe all they expected her to be okay with everything. Her life was a mess already, she didn't have the time or energy to deal with this, she had other problems and she needed to work at something she hated to get the money to solve those problems.

She entered the club, and the owner pulled her to his office the second she crossed the door.  
"Do you have any idea how much money you just costed me by showing up late?" he talked harshly inches from her face, "I'll take your part to recover my loss, now go out there and make me earn money."  
"No you can't do that! I need that money!" Paige demanded.  
"You should had thought that before deciding to show up late, now Cherry, go the hell out there and do your thing!" the man said and pushed her out of her office.

Pissed and defeated, Paige went to the dressing room and changed to something less covering, she walked out the stage and danced, ignoring the dirty words men yelled at her.  
Close to dawn, she along with the other dancers waited in the boss' office for their pay, he left Paige for the end.  
"What are you doing here Cherry, I told you, I'll keep your payment to recover what you made me lose," he said coldly counting the money in front of her.  
Paige left the office, a worried expression on her face, she walked out the club where a well dressed man was waiting for her.  
"I've been waiting for you," the man said approaching her.  
"Club's closed, you have to wait 'till night," Paige said not slowing her stride.  
"I know who you are," the man said, "and I'm not talking about this life you have," he pointed towards the club."  
"Really? Good for you," Paige replied still uninterested.  
The man jogged to stand in her way blocking her path, "I was like you once," he told her.  
"Like what," Paige said trying to hide her uneasiness.  
"Hopeless, desperate... alone," the man said looking at her straight in the eyes.  
"And now you're not, kudos," Paige said sarcastically, and walked around him.  
"I ended my suffering, and so can you," he said walking alongside her, "with magic," he whispered loud enoug for her to hear.  
Paige stopped cold in her tracks, "what did you say?"  
"I told you, I know who you are... a witch," he made a fireball apear in his hand, "I've got some tricks on my own," he said with a grin, "and I'm going to help you, to get rid of your problems."

Back at the manor, Phoebe walked down to the kitchen where Piper was already making coffee.  
"You're up early," Piper said knowing that Phoebe rarelly was up that early.  
"I couldn't sleep, I'm worried about Paige," the middle sister said and accepted an offered cup of coffee, "I can't help but feel guilty somehow, she seems to have a tough life."  
"Don't be silly, you're not guilty of anything... And how can you tell?... Ok her line of work could be better but other than that," Piper tried to calm her sister worries, and she tried to deny their own.  
"That house was a dump, and let's not fool ourselves, I think whe actually lives there,"  
"Maybe she went there to find some comfort, how could she live like that?" Piper also thought the same thing but didn't want to admit it. She didn't like the idea.  
"I don't know you, but I'm going to go see her today and talk to her, talk to the sister, not to the other third of the power of three," Phoebe said and drank her coffee.

About an hour later, Piper and Phoebe where driving through the street where Paige's house was, by the time they parked in front of it they noticed that it was very different from what they remembered. It looked good as new.  
"Paige?" They called knocking the door.  
A sleepy looking Paige opened the door after they had been knocking for some time.  
"Oh, it's you again," Paige said with some annoyance, "look, I'm tired, I don't feel like going out and kill some demon or talk to dead persons," she tried to close the door but Piper held it open.  
"We're not here to do that," the eldest said.  
"We're here to apologize," Phoebe continued, "we could had approached you in a different way... in a more sensitive way, but we did things in a rush."  
"We understand what you're going through, we went through this when we discovered we were witches," Piper said.  
"So now everyone seems to understand what I'm going through, must be my lucky day," Paige rolled her eyes.  
"Everyone?" Phoebe asked.  
"Fancy rich man, with magic powers, he fixed the whole place with magic, is he your friend?" The youngest said with a yawn.  
"What? Who?" Piper wondered.  
"I don't know who he was, all I care is that he said he's going to help me, so if you excuse me, as I told you I'm really tired, so bye," Paige closed the door with more force to prevent her sisters to hold it open again.  
"Who do you think she was talking about?" Phoebe asked her sister as they walked to Piper's van.  
"I don't know but I have a bad feeling.

"The mystical window," Cole and Leo said at the same time, the sisters had come back to the manor and just told them what happened at Paige's.  
"What's that?" Piper asked them.  
"When a witch just gets her powers, there's a twenty four hour lapse where she has to decide if she'll use magic for good or evil, and maybe evil is lurking her," Leo explained.  
"And why didn't you told us that before!" Piper said upset and got to her feet.  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked her following.  
"I'm not going to lose my sister to evil!" Piper said and Phoebe smiled at her, "this is no time for smiling."  
"You called her sister," Phoebe said, Piper hadn't realized she called Paige that.  
"Zip it, now are you coming or not," Piper rushed Phoebe up to the attic.  
"We need something to help us," Piper said standing in front of the book of shadows, it started to flip pages on its own, it stopped in a spell that implied enchanting an object to detect evil, Phoebe took a pair of sunglasses to enchant.

When they were ready Leo and Cole took them back to Paige's place, but she wasn't there.  
"I can feel the source," Cole said.  
"Where?" Phoebe looked around alerted.  
"Not nearby, but he surfaced," the half demon said.  
"Come on," he grabbed Phoebe's arm, "follow me," he said to Leo who orbed Piper.  
They appeared in a warehouse behind some crates.  
"Where are we?" Piper asked.  
Before anyone could answer her, Paige and the mysterious man walked by.  
Phoebe put on the sunglasses.  
"That's him! The source," she said pointing to the man, "and Paige has a black aura around her!"

"Cherry Darling, I was expecting you, do you have my pay?" a bearded man greeted Paige.  
"I have something else," Paige lifted her arm, and the man started to choke.  
"Paige! Stop it! He's manipulating you!" Phoebe said as she and the others ran to her.  
"He is a bad man, he deserves to be punished," Paige said with a cold glance.  
"That's right Paige," the source talked to her, "he hurt you, now you can get even, no one will ever hurt you again."  
"Paige don't!" Piper pleaded when she saw the bearded man fall to his knees, his face red, desperate to breathe.  
"Get away!" The Source threw a powerful fireball at the sisters, Paige noticed that and flinched.  
The Source readied another fireball and in the last second, Paige pushed him away, the fireball missing its target.  
"Don't hurt them!" Paige said and stood in front of her sisters.  
"Damn you all!" The source cursed and left the body of the man he possessed to reach Paige, he knew he lost his shot, Paige chose good, over evil.  
The bearded man slowly got to his feet and held his throat, "you'll pay for this Cherry, you'll regret it!" He threatened.  
"What have I done," Paige whispered, fear covering her face.  
"Who was that?" Phoebe asked her.  
"Can you take me to my house?" Paige asked with teary eyes. Leo orbed her and Piper, Cole shimmered with Phoebe.

As soon as Paige was orbed to her place, she started packing.  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked fearfully.  
"I'm leaving," Paige said not stopping.  
"But why?" Piper asked.  
"Dante is a dangerous man, I just tried to kill him, he'll get even and I don't want to be here when he does," Paige placed a duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out the house, she secured the bad on the back of her bike.  
"But you can't leave," Phoebe said, she and Piper followed Paige outside, "we'll help you, you're not alone anymore."  
"Yes I am," Paige replied, she put on her headphones and played Static X's Permanence loud enough to ignore her sisters's voices, she climbed her bike and rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

At the manor, Phoebe was scrying for Paige.

"Anything?" Asked Piper who was pacing through the attic.

"She's still moving, I can't get an exact location," Phoebe answered, "don't worry, we'll find her."

"I'm sure we will, what worries me is not finding her on time," Piper said and sat in the old couch.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as she set the crystal over the table.

"Well, seems like she already had a troubled life, and we added demons to the mix," Piper sighed.

Leo orbed in, and Cole shimmered right after, "Dante is a dangerous man," the whitelighter said, he and Cole went back to the warehouse to find out more about him.

"He's a drug dealer," Cole said.

"I wish we had found out about Paige before," Phoebe said, thinking of her youngest sister rough life.

Hours later, at night, Paige was checking in at a motel outskirts L.A., it was an old place and needed a lot of work, but she just wanted a place to spend the night.

She laid on the stinky old bed, but she couldn't sleep, she was overwhelmed by the last turn on events, she wanted a turn in her life but being a witch wasn't what she had in mind.

In the middle of the night, Paige was still awake when she heard a noise outside the door, slowly and quietly she walked to the small window next to the door and peeked outside, when she got a glimpse of who was outside she backed away grabbed her bag in a hurry and left the room through a window in the bathroom.

She ran through the back of the rooms hoping to get to her bike and leave as soon as possible. She rounded the rooms and someone blocked her way.

"I got her!" the guy who blocked her way warned, he held her strongly by her arms and pulled her to the front of the rooms where Dante was waiting.

"Excellent," Dante said and took out a pocket knife, he playfully passed the blade through Paige's face.

"I have part of your money," Paige said, her voice trembling but she had a brave facade.

"Cherry Darling, this isn't only about the money," Dante's face became deadly serious, he held Paige by the neck with one hand, and she wasn't able to do anything because the other guy was still holding her arms. Dante's face was inches from hers, "I don't know how you did it, but you almost killed me, your mistake was letting me go," he tightened her grip around her neck, "and that's a mistake I won't do."

With his other hand, Dante lifted the knife and in one fast swing he intended to stab it into Paige's stomach, but to his surprise, Paige disappeared in blue and white lights and immediately reappeared next to Dante, who with the movement hurt his henchman instead.

Taking the opportunity, Paige ran away, Dante chase after her.

He caught her, and violently threw her to the ground, he got on top of her and she tried to disappear in lights again but didn't know how to do it, she even tried to scream but Dante put his hand over her mouth, Paige tried to take the knife from Dante's hand but got cut in the arm in the process. Paige bit Dante's hand and with the distraction she was able to push him away, she got to her feet and ran away.

She thought she was safe when she saw a man ahead of her, he was just standing there.

"Help me!" Paige yelled, but the man didn't move.

Paige stopped when a crossbow materialized in the man's hand, "got you," he said with a grin and shot.

Shocked by that, Paige threw herself to the ground to avoid the arrow which scratched her shoulder, but she paid no attention to it because she heard a scream behind her, she turned around and saw the arrow in Dante's chest.

The darklighter fired again, and Paige once again used her orbing powers to escape the incoming arrow, but this time it took her longer to reappear, she was feeling weird.

Seeing that she orbed away, the darklighter frustrated black orbed.

A couple of minutes later, Paige reappeared in the same spot, seeing no threats around she went to Dante's side, but she couldn't do anything, just watch him gasp for air and painfully die.

She couldn't believe it, she stood there shocked and trying to gather her thoughts.

"I have to go," she whispered to herself and ran to get her things, her body didn't react as she expected, she felt light headed and dizzy, she thought it was because of the shock of everything that just happened, or even maybe she was losing blood from the cut she got in her arm with Dante's knife, she didn't care the reasons, she just wanted to go away.

Early the morning after, there was a persistent knock on the manor's door, Piper and Phoebe where both at the attic, they were planning to use the spell to call a lost witch to summon Paige, Piper peeked outside the window to see who was knocking, and to her surprise she saw a bike parked in the driveway.

"Paige!" she said excited.

"What?" Phoebe asked her as she went after Piper who ran downstairs.

"She's here!" Piper said from the stairs.

She opened the door and her smile faded, she saw a sweaty and pale Paige.

"Hi," Paige said weakly and wobbled, "didn't know… where else… to go," she said in between gasps.

Piper held her and ushered inside, Phoebe joined them and held Paige too, both helped her get to a couch in the living room.

"We'll help you, don't worry, Leo and Cole are looking for a way to stop Dante coming after you," Phoebe said.

"He's… dead," Paige said, her expression blank. She laid down on the couch and her sisters saw the blood on her shoulder and arm.

Phoebe immediately went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to clean the blood.

"What did you do?" Piper asked, fearing the answer.

Paige saw accusation in Piper's eyes, she didn't respond.

"What happened?" Piper tried again, realizing her mistake in her words when she saw the pain in Paige's glance.

Phoebe returned with a bowl with water and a cloth, she began to clean the blood on her younger sister arm and as she felt her skin she felt Paige had fever.

"He found me," Paige said weakly, she was feeling worse, "tried to stab me."

Phoebe found the source of the blood, a cut in Paige's forearm and a scratch on her shoulder.

"I ran," Paige said and fell unconscious.

"Paige?" Piper called her but got no response, "Leo!"

Leo orbed and felt relieved to see Paige there, but concern filled his eyes when he saw her state.

"What happened?" he asked as he kneeled to heal her. Her wounds healed fast but she didn't awoke.

"What's happening? Why isn't she waking up?" Phoebe asked full of concern.

"She's been poisoned," Leo said with a frown. He felt the poison slowly vanishing from Paige's system.

Slowly, Paige opened her eyes and gasped. Immediately she sprang to a sitting position and looked at her now healed arm.

"Relax, is okay," Phoebe eased her sister, "Leo healed you."

"I… I should go," Paige stood up.

"No wait!" Phoebe stopped her, confused with Paige's mood, "you came looking for help, we're here to help you… we're family."

Paige flinched when she heard the word family, both of her sisters noticed that.

"I came because you made me a witch, I want you to undo it," Paige said, the truth was that she went there because she was scared and didn't want to be alone, but she would never admit that now that she was fine.

"We can't do that," Piper said honestly, "you were telling us what happened to us," she prompted Paige to continue.

"Right… a man with a crossbow was there too, he shot at me but got Dante instead… he died there," Paige explained with a distant look, remembering the last look on Dante's face, he seemed so vulnerable instead of the threat he was, "teach me," she added bluntly, "I'm alive because something happened, I sort of faded for a second, I want to control it."

"It's called orbing," Leo explained, "you're half whitelighter so-"

"I don't want a history lesson, just tell me how to do it," Paige interrupted him.

The rest of the day, Paige stayed at the manor, mostly with Leo to learn more about orbing, quickly she learn how to orb small things to her, but so far she hadn't been able to orb herself somewhere else other than in the same spot.

"Darn, I'm gonna be late," Paige said at night.

"Late for what?" Piper asked, she was making dinner to everyone.

"Work, if I still have it," Paige took her keys and headed to the door, "I'll come tomorrow," she said and left.

"I was hoping she would stay all night," Piper said looking at the door.

"Give her time, at least she's not running away from us or from anyone else anymore," Phoebe told her.

"Soon she won't have to, she'll just orb away," Piper said trying to joke but she was afraid of that.

"She'll accept us as her sisters," Phoebe reassured her, "just as we're accepting her."

"If she orbs away we'll just summon her ass back here," Piper said this time with a smile, Phoebe was right, they needed time for whatever was to come.


End file.
